Written in Love
by Scriptural
Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them.
1. Chapter I

_A/N: A new marauder fic! James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily in fifth year at Hogwarts. Please read and review!_

_Summary: James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

x.x.x

Ivy -

I feel like shit. James used levicorpus on Sev, so I yelled at him. And then you know what? Sev called me a Mudblood. I can't handle this drama...can I sleep over in the head dorms with you to avoid all the shit Caroline is going to give me?

{Lily}

x.x.x.

Lily -

Of course! And that sucks. I know what Caroline's gonna say - "Well, Lily, it's not James's fault. You know, he *insert random bit of trivia here* and so you can't blame him." It's disgusting how she idolizes him!

~Ivy

PS: Come over at four and we can get dinner from the kitchens. I know I wouldn't be up for facing the Great Hall after this.

x.x.x

Ivy -

Thanks so much! See you at four!

{Lily}

x.x.x

Severus -

Mudblood. At least get original, asshole. Honestly, you can't even think for yourself. I used to think you were nice...but now, you're brainwashed. Mulciber, Avery - they're bad for you. And so...I can't do this. Whatever we had - it's done.

Goodbye, Severus.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily -

Please? I'll do anything! I just...I don't understand. Why can't we go back to being friends?

S. Snape

x.x.x

Severus -

Because you're not worth it. And please, don't owl me again.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Moony-

What if I messed things up with Lily? What do I do? Advice, please! I can't lose Lily!

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs -

Calm down. Take a breath, for once.

Yeah, you screwed up pretty badly. Lily's badly hurt. But, fortunately, she's mostly mad at Severus - you know, he called her Mudblood. So, what she needs is a shoulder to lean on. She's probably going to Ivy, or maybe Annabelle. I'd reach out to one of them.

I hope this helps!

-Moony

PS: Sunday night at the SS?

x.x.x

Moony-

Thank you. I think I'll write to Annabelle. Sunday night is good. I'll tell Wormtail and Padfoot.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Annabelle Silver,

Hello. You've probably never spoken to me before, but I need your help. Can I trust you? Please? It involves Lily.

[James Potter]

x.x.x

Lily~

Hey, I just got a really weird letter from James...yes, Potter. Is it ever anyone else? I've enclosed it. How do I reply?

~A

x.x.x

Annie -

Tell him he can trust you. I'd like to see where this will go. Send me his reply.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Will do! Replying now.

~A

x.x.x

James~

You can trust me. What is it?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Moony-

Ok, Annabelle's gonna keep my secret. What do I tell her?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs -

Tell her you want to know how to make Lily happy. Be honest. I don't know how she'll take it.

-Moony

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Ok. Here goes:

I'm falling for Lily. I need her, but everything I do ends up wrong. I made fun of Sniv - Snape to impress her. It didn't work...I really need your help. How do I get Lily to like me?

[James]

x.x.x

Lily~

Oh, sh*t. James's letter enclosed. Don't get mad.

~A

x.x.x

_A/N: Ok, finished! By the way, I'd just like to make a list of signatures for people - I realize this can get confusing._

_Lily - {Lily} for friends OR {Lily Evans}_

_Severus Snape - S. Snape_

_James - [Prongs] for Marauders OR [James] for friends OR [James Potter]_

_Remus - -Moony for Marauders OR -Remus Lupin_

_Sirius - ●Padfoot● for Marauders OR ●Sirius●_

_Peter - .wormtail for Marauders OR .peter .pettigrew_

_Ivy Delafleur - ~Ivy for friends OR ~Ivy Delafleur_

_Annabelle Silver - ~A for friends OR ~Annabelle_

_Just to clear things up!_


	2. Chapter II

_**A/N:** Alright, chapter II! Please R&R!_

**_Summary:_**_ James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Previously:** James Potter used levicorpus on Severus Snape, causing Lily Evans to defend him. Severus called Lily a Mudblood, and Lily will not forgive him. James asked Remus Lupin for help concerning Lily's friendship, and maybe something more. Remus advised James to ask Lily's muggleborn friend Annabelle Silver for help getting Lily back, and Annabelle forwarded the letter to Lily._

_**Disclaimer:** The only two things I own are Annabelle Silver and Ivy Delafleur...and kinda the plot, although the main events go to JKR._

x.x.x

Annie-

Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. Damn it! What do I do? What do I tell him? How do I say this? What do I do?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Well...do you like him?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

...maybe.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

So what do you want him to do? You can manipulate him, you know.

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

I like the sound of that...haha, what would you do?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Ask Ivy. She'd know. Aren't you sleeping over with her?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Yeah. Ivy says to make him change his ways, and get him to be nice, instead of pranking everyone all the time. He has to...beg, maybe? For forgiveness. How does that sound?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Lovely! Shall I write him back now?

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Of course! And please, send me his reply.

{Lily}

x.x.x

James~

You wanted help getting Lily back? Well...she's pretty mad. She feels that you broke off her friendship with Severus - and even though I don't particularly like him - I have to agree. If you hadn't levicorpus'd him, she wouldn't have stood up for him, and he wouldn't have called her a Mudblood. Funny how everything seems to come back to you, isn't it?

Anyway...Lily would want something romantic. She'd want you to woo her, and to stop pranking everyone all the time. I know that'd be REALLY hard for you...but if you want her, that's the price.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Moony-

Annabelle's letter enclosed. Advise?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Do what she wants. You may have to...spend less time with us, since you won't be pranking.

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

Ok, thanks. I'm gonna owl Padfoot and Wormtail and tell them. Merlin, this is hard.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Hey, mate. Look...I might now be able to spend so much time pranking...and being a Marauder, well...cause I want to be a better person. I'm sorry, mate.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Wormtail-

Hey, I can't spend so much time with the Marauders anymore, pranking. Sorry.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

It's a girl, isn't it?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Um...yes.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Well then. My little Jamesie is growing up so fast!

And sure, it's fine. Just don't expect any comfort when you crash and burn. Haha!

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Prongs-

Well...I guess it's fine. If you've talked to Moony and Padfoot.

.wormtail

x.x.x

Annabelle-

I'll do it. How do I start?

[James]

x.x.x

James~

Be romantic! Hogsmeade is next weekend...hint, hint.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Lily-

How about Hogsmeade, next Saturday? I'll be waiting in the Great Hall.

[A Secret Admirer]

x.x.x

Annie-

Weird letter, I've enclosed it. Is it James?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

I'm pretty sure, I suggested it to him. Say yes.

~A

x.x.x

Secret Admirer-

Um...I'm saying yes, on the word of Annabelle.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail-

SHE SAID YES!

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Lily-

See you Saturday, 10 am.

[A Secret Admirer]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Congrats. Who is it?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Prongs-

Good job.

.wormtail

x.x.x

Prongs-

Nice! Where are you taking her?

-Moony

x.x.x

Moony-

I thought I'd take her to Madam Puddifoot's. Girls like that.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Padfoot-

You wouldn't like it...I can't tell you.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

C'mon! Please?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Fine. You just go on your stupid little date, with your stupid little girlfriend. You're probably just jealous that I'll be pranking and you're stuck in Madam Puddifoot's, or wherever you're taking her. See if I care.

x.x.x

_**A/N:** Drama! Please R&R!_

_**Next:** Lily's date with James, more anger from Sirius and a surprise twist. Plus, anything I think of while writing. Keep reading!_


	3. Chapter III

_**A/N**: So, I updated! And it won't be this often for much longer...sadly. OMG I'm drowning in homework! SAVE ME!_

_ps: PLEASE review! I'm getting quite a few views, but only one review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (for my mental sanity) review!_

_**Previously**: James asked Lily on a date as a secret admirer, but she already knew, through her friend, Annabelle. Sirius is angry with James, because he won't tell who is date is. Um...yeah, I think that's all: this chappie is mostly fluff._

_**Summary: **James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to wrote you feelings than say them._

x.x.x

Dear Mum and Dad,  
Hey, can you send me my gray sweater and cream scarf? I need it for Hogsmeade next week.  
{Lily}  
x.x.x  
Dear Lily,  
We're not quite sure how to...owl...someone, but we just wrote a reply, and put it in an envelope. I gave your owl (Penelope, is it?) the package, hopefully it got there.  
We love you, and are looking forward to seeing you at Christmas!  
Love,  
Mum and Dad  
x.x.x  
Mum and Dad,  
Thanks so much! I'm just getting ready to go now. See you at Christmas!  
{Lily}  
x.x.x  
Lily-  
You back from your date with that secret admirer? Who was it? How'd it go? I know you've already told Annabelle, so spill!  
~Ivy  
x.x.x  
Ivy-  
It turned out to be James Potter - you know, the arrogant one? But he's not ALL bad.  
He took me to Madam Puddifoot's - Merlin, I hate it there! - and was actually kinda sweet. He pulled out my chair for me and stuff, and it was kinda nice he was forgoing his monsters (well, mainly Sirius) for me. But then...Sev walked in. With a girl.  
It was like a slap in the face! Sev and Malfoy - yes, the MALFOY girl - walked in and started slogging. And, while I don't particularly LIKE Severus - quite the opposite - it hurt me.  
Anyway, what did you do?  
{Lily}  
x.x.x  
Lily-  
It was JAMES? Wow. Are you gonna go on another date with him? Wow. And poor you. Snape and Malfoy, who would've thought.  
I just stayed in the library doing homework - by the way, I'd watch out. Pettigrew, Black and Lupin seemed to be planning a prank.  
~Ivy  
x.x.x  
Remus-  
It was wonderful! I took her to Madam Puddifoot's...she seemed pretty happy. But then Snivellus and the Malfoy girl - you know, the slut? - walked in, and Lily seemed kinda hurt. I wish I could punch him in the nuts. That git.  
[Prongs]  
PS- could you talk to Padfoot for me? He seems kinda irritated about Lily.  
x.x.x  
Prongs-  
Yeah, he's irritated, but mostly 'cause you won't tell him. Don't worry, he'll get over it.  
Are you planning to ask out Lily again?  
-Moony  
x.x.x  
Moony-  
Yeah, I already did. Hogsmeade next month. Should I tell Padfoot?  
[Prongs]  
x.x.x  
Prongs-  
Probably.  
-Moony  
x.x.x  
Lily-  
There's been another attack...I've enclosed the article from the Daily Prophet.

_**Muggles Killed By Unknown Wizards and Witches **  
Pansy Nargahoth  
Last night, in what seems to have been a random act of violence, six unknown magic folk arrived in Cokeworth. Five muggle homes were destroyed, all homes to parents of muggleborn wizards and witches at Hogwarts. Among the dead are:  
Mr. Jack Evans  
Mrs. Violet Evans  
Mr. Mathew Davis  
Mrs. Ann Davis  
Mr. John Harper  
Mrs. Natalie Harper  
Mr. Graham Marcus  
Mrs. Janet Marcus  
Mr. John Thompson  
Mrs. Emily Thompson  
Alexander Thompson  
If you have any news on this attack, please inform the Auror Department, Ministry of Magic._

I'm so sorry Lily!  
~Ivy  
x.x.x  
Ivy~  
Have you seen Lily today? She didn't come down for breakfast.  
~A  
x.x.x  
Annie-  
There was an attack last night...her parents died.  
~Ivy  
x.x.x  
Ivy~  
IS SHE OKAY?  
~A  
x.x.x  
Annie-  
I wouldn't think so...but Dumbledore went up to talk to her a little while ago.  
~Ivy  
x.x.x  
Ivy~  
Okay. I'll just leave her alone for a little while.  
~A  
x.x.x  
Remus-  
Have you seen Lily?  
[Prongs]  
x.x.x  
Prongs-  
No, but her parents died...it was in the Prophet.  
-Moony  
x.x.x  
Petunia-  
Hi. I know that...things between us are a little strained, but I wanted to know if you were okay. I'm not. Please, I know you don't like to correspond by owl...but I need you. Please  
Hoping you reply,  
{Lily}

x.x.x

_A/N: Oh no! I felt bad about killing them, but...it fits with the story. By the way, the Malfoy girl? She's Lucius's younger sister, I know he doesn't have one in canon, but don't worry. I have my ways of sticking to canon...*coughs evilly*...so please don't get mad.  
Next: Petunia's reply, Lily gets sad and some more fluff. I really don't know. Review and tell me where you want this to go! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?_


	4. Chapter IV

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took me a while to update! I've decided to update every Sunday (more or less…) so I have the week to work on it. Oh, and please review! It sucks when I have more follows & faves than reviews, so please do so! It means a lot to me!_

_**Previously: **__ James __and __Lily __went on a date, and had a good time. __Sirius __is mad at __James __because he went on a date with __Lily __but wouldn't tell __Sirius__ about that. __Lily's__ parents were killed in an attack by "__Unknown Wizards and Witches,"__ and __Lily __wrote to her sister __Petunia__ trying to reconcile with her, and talk about their parents' death. _

_**Summary: **__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, those credits go to the lovely J. K. Rowling who wrote the series and now we write fanfiction about them…it's a good life. Ok, now I'm rambling, so on to the story…_

x.x.x

Lily-

Our parents are dead. DEAD. Do you not understand this? They were killed by YOUR kind – freaks JUST LIKE YOU. Of course I'm not okay! What the bloody hell did you expect? I HATE you! This is all your fault!

Don't EVER contact me again. You're a stupid little freak who killed our parents, and I want nothing to do with you.

-Petunia Evans

x.x.x

_Ms. Evans,_

_We are sorry for your loss. However, you must attend your classes if you wish to pass your O.W.L.s at the end of the year. In every class you miss in the future you will receive failing marks. Thank you for understanding._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House_

_Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Where's Lily? I heard her parents died…is she okay?

[James]

x.x.x

James~

She's…not doing so well. Caroline gave her a huge speech this morning about "you being such a good person" and how Lily is "such a whore for dating you" and how you're "just going to dump her once you fuck her." I think a letter assuring that's not true would be good for her mental well-being.

Also, she got a letter from her sister today…it didn't end so great. Petunia blamed her for the deaths of her Mum and Dad! Can you fucking believe that?! Sometimes (read: all the time) I hate that bitch.

So yeah. Tread lightly.

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Ok. Thanks.

[James]

'Dromeda-

Help me. Please…I don't know if I can do this! I'm dying inside…it feels like my heart's been ripped out and I'm just so, so, empty. I'm numb, 'Dromeda, and the thing is…I want to stay like this. I don't want to feel again, because I know I will die if I do. I can't do this alone! But that's my only choice…help me. I'm drowning, I'm drowning, and I'm going to die.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Oh, honey…I'm sorry! I…well, I do sort of know how this feels. I lost someone too – and it feels like it was yesterday.

The truth is, the pain never goes away. It will stay with you, for the rest of your life. You just have to cope. And I know it's hard! I KNOW! I've been there before! But you can't allow yourself to wallow in sadness and pain. You have to distract yourself and move on. I did this…well, with firewhiskey. It works, I'm telling you. I'll send a bottle with this letter…honey, not that I'm encouraging underage drinking but it's hard to get through deaths without it.

And anytime you need me I'll be there, honey. Just owl me.

○Andromeda○

PS: Don't worry. You'll be okay.

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Thank you. Meet me tonight at the Whomping Willow? And bring firewhisky.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Tonight. Whomping Willow. Firewhisky. I'll be there.

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

Lily-

Hi. I'm…I'm sorry about your parents. I never met them, but I'm sure they were wonderful. You're an amazing person – you know that, right Lily? And…I was hoping to maybe take you on a date sometime? As in, not Hogsmeade?

Meet me Monday night on the seventh floor by the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy at 8 pm if you're up to it. I'll be waiting.

[James]

x.x.x.

James-

Thank you. I'll be there.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Prongs-

Mate, there are rumors flying around about you and Evans. Have you finally caught the love of your life?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yup. I'm dating Evans (finally!). So, you're not mad? Or whatever you were feeling in your last letter?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Nope! I was just a bit…you know. Needed a good snog with Marie is all.

●Padfoot●

PS: Shrieking Shack tonight with Moony. 8 o'clock.

x.x.x

_**A/N: **__So what did you think? I thought this would be a good fluff chapter: grief, showing that Lily's grades are affected, Petunia being a bitch, etc. And two "new" charries: 'Dromeda (Andromeda Black, Sirius's cousin) and Petunia Evans, Lily's sister. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I am BEGGING you!_

_**Next: **__Lily__ and __Andromeda's__ little "rendezvous" at the Whomping Willow…curiously (or maybe not so) at the same time as __James, Sirius, Peter__ and __Remus's__ full-moon excursion. __James__ and __Lily's__ date – snippet of the next chapter if you can tell me where they're meeting, in the reviews. Also, if you'd like me to add anything, tell me in the reviews!_


	5. Chapter V

_**A/N: **__A new chappie for all you lovelies out there! And honestly, I'm a little discouraged. I have two – TWO – reviews and now five chapters. I hoped y'all could do better than that. Okay, here's your chapter. PLEASE review! Even if it's to say "this sucks," it's better than nothing! However, please give constructive criticism, so I can make this better._

_**Also:**__ In Lily's note to Annabelle, I put in a bunch of spaces and messed up the spelling. That's purposeful. At that time, Lily is drunk as f*ck as she has been drinking firewhisky since eight pm. I did my best, but any improvements could be suggested. If you can't read it, a translation is at the bottom. _

_**Previously: **__Lily's__ parents died, after an attack. She wrote to her sister, __Petunia,__ who blamed __Lily. Lily__ then wrote to __Andromeda Black, Sirius's__ cousin, asking for firewhiskey and a chat. __"'Dromeda"__ agreed, and the two are meeting by the Whomping Willow in this chapter…coincidentally as at the same time at the full moon. Hint, hint._

_James__ and __Lily__ are going on a date Monday night on the seventh floor (and nobody guessed where? Honestly!) (Oh Merlin, I'm starting to sound like Hermione! Help!). Um, yeah, I think that's it…_

_**Summary: **__James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__I __wish__ I was JK Rowling. But nope. _

x.x.x

ivy-

you w ill ne ver bel eive wat i ju st saw. Like, ev er . I t's t hat wie rd.

S o, i was b y the Womping Willow at about haf past 8 tonite drink ing with dromeda (n ow it's 1, and i can har dly rite) a ndthen i saw a b ig black dog and a wite dear with ant lers. there was al so a rat sit ing on the sholders of a bi g wolf thi ng tha t was stan ding up rite. Dromeda and i r an awa y a nd whe n i lookd bak t hey wer gon. it was crazeeeee.

i'm gonna sleeeep noww so bye…

{lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Are you okay? Are you drunk?

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy-

I was. 'Dromeda brought some firewhisky last night. Now I'm reeeally hung over…why?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

You sent me a weird letter at about 1 am this morning…something about seeing a wolf, a rat, a stag and a dog. Do you remember?

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy-

I'm going to class, I'll reply later.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shit. That was Lily and Andromeda by the Whomping Willow last night! What do we do?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Chill. She seemed pretty drunk (judging by the empty bottles around her). Just ask her.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yeah, that'll go over well. _"Hey Lily, do you remember seeing a werewolf and three animagi last night?" _

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Then ask one of her friends. That's how you solve most of your Lily problems.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shut up.

…but you are right.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

I always am.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Hey, did you see Lily come in last night? She seemed pretty drunk.

[James]

x.x.x

James~

Yeah, she woke me up writing a letter to Ivy and babbling about a deer, a wolf, a rat and a dog. I thought she was just drunk. Why?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Um…nothing. Just wondering.

[James]

x.x.x

James~

If you say so…want me to ask her?

~Annabelle

x.x.x

Annabelle-

If you could…

[James]

x.x.x

James~

She says,

"Merlin, why is everyone asking me this? Why is it such a big deal about a few animals?"

She's a bit angry. I wouldn't bother her. She also refuses to take a hangover potion. That's probably why she's so snappy.

~A

PS: However, this morning she was gushing about your date. So be careful.

x.x.x

Annabelle-

But…does she remember?

[James]

x.x.x

_**A/N: **__Does__ she remember? We'll see!_

_And by the way, this is my update for the weekend. I'm going to Cali for spring break and won't be back 'till next Friday. I'll try to update, but we'll see since I can't bring my laptop._

_**Next:**__James's__ date with __Lily__ (sorry I didn't get to that!), does __Lily__ remember seeing __James, Remus, Sirius__ and __Peter__ at the full moon when she was drunk with __Andromeda,__ and some fluff. _

_**Translation of Lily's Drunk Letter to Ivy:**_

_Ivy-_

_You will __never__ believe what I just saw. Like, __ever.__ It's that weird._

_So, I was by the Whomping Willow at about half past 8 tonight drinking with 'Dromeda (now it's 1, and I can hardly write) and then I saw a big black dog and a white deer with antlers. There was also a rat sitting on the shoulders of a big wolf thing that was standing upright. Dromeda and I ran away and when I looked back they were gone. It was crazy._

_I'm gonna sleep now so bye._

_{Lily}_

_^^This letter was probably my favorite thing to write – I LOVE drunk Lily!_


	6. Chapter VI

_**A/N: **__So, back from California! It was great (but kinda cold and rainy – I did see some sea lions at Pier 39 in San Francisco) and so fun. I hope I can go back sometime soon. Anyway, here's your chapter! I'm making updates to all my stories today, so…yeah, lots of writing. Please R&R!_

_**A Question:**__ Do you guys actually read author's notes? I just kinda wanna know…so yeah, if you could review & tell me, that'd be great!_

_**Previously:**__Lily's__ parents died in a suspected (by her) Death Eater attack. She went out by the Whomping Willow and got drunk with __Andromeda Black__ ('__Dromeda__)…on the night of the full moon. She saw __James, Peter__ and __Sirius__ in their animagus forms, and __Remus__ as a werewolf. She wrote a letter to __Ivy Delafleur__ about seeing a dog, a rat, a wolf and a stag, but does she remember in the morning?_

_**Summary:**__ James Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately, I'm not Ms. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do, however, own this plot (or, rather, certain events in it). Yep._

x.x.x

Lily~

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter are up to something. I'm sure of it. They keep asking (politely, which is surprising) me and Ivy if you remember anything from last night. They even got a first year to ask me! We haven't said anything, of course. Although Ivy said something about a letter you sent her at 1 am. That letter you were writing? About a bunch of animals? Ivy's kept it in her dorm so no one can get it. So, thoughts? What should we do?

I'm stuck in Charms – we're doing moving charms. _Mobiliarbus_, then flick in the direction of your target_._ Soooo easy. Reply using it (I'm to the left of the DADA classroom).

~A

PS: Can I do your hair and makeup for your date tonight? Where is it?

x.x.x

Lily-

Let me come to the fifth year girl's dorms tonight after dinner. Annabelle can be there. I'm sure she's told you about Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. And…I hear you have a date! Aw, ickle little Lilykins is all grown up!

~Ivy

x.x.x

_(The following exchange is in notes sent back and forth)_

x.x.x

**Annabelle is sending notes to someone. Who?**

Probably Lily…why?

**Because she was looking at us…me. **

Calm down Prongs. It's not a big deal.

…**Fine.**

Good dog.

**You're the dog, not me.**

_Pay attention!_

**Don't ruin our fun Moony. ****We**** already finished the charm.**

Yeah, Flitwick's just rambling on and on now. Wormy's the only one who didn't finish.

_You two are hopeless. I woudn't be surprised if you didn't pass your O. W. L.'s at the end of the year._

**Don't remind us. **

They're not so soon. Like…six months.

_Four._

Shut up, Moony.

_Fine. You can fail._

**We won't fail! We're smart!**

Especially at transfiguration…cough, cough.

_Poor McGonagall._

What d'you mean? Minnie loves us!

_Loves to give you detention, you mean._

**That too.**

_Whatever._

**Guys, what's that?**

Looks like a letter…

…_to Annabelle._

**Shall we intercept?**

Why of course, Prongsie!

_Watch out. Annabelle looks ready to hex you._

**Open it, Padfoot!**

It says:

x.x.x

Annie-

Ok, you can do my hair. I think I sent a letter. I don't quite remember. I know I saw something unusual…I'm just not sure what it was. I'll tell you later.

{Lily}

PS: Ivy's coming to our dorm after dinner tonight.

x.x.x

**Woah.**

Yep.

_So she doesn't remember!_

**Shit. Lily sounds depressed**

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Spying again?

_Blame them, Annabelle. I had nothing to do with it._

Really? Oh, and James, Lily will be hearing about this.

**What?**

Why, does that bother you?

Don't hurt him, Annie!

Don't call me that, _Black._

**Sorry, Annabelle.**

Thank you, Potter. And boys, Ivy will be hearing about you writing notes in class. I believe that we Gryffindors are leading in points by a mere…ten?

_What? I had nothing to do with it!_

You didn't stop them.

Ah, Ms. Silver. You forget that you have also been writing notes, and we have proof.

And you, _Black_, forget that the Head Girl likes me a lot more than you.

Fine, we're sorry.

Good.

x.x.x

Ivy-

Yeah, you can come. And I'm NOT your "ickle little Lilykins."

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

Potter, Black and Lupin just intercepted your reply, and read it! They know you don't remember. What do we do?

~A

x.x.x

Ivy~

Take off 15 points from Gryffindor. I caught Black, Potter and Lupin passing notes in class.

~A

x.x.x

Annabelle-

Done, but why take off points from your own house? (Don't make me undo it – it puts us in the lead!)

~Ivy

x.x.x

Ivy~

They were being idiotic toerags, as usual.

~A

x.x.x

Annie-

Of course.

~Ivy

x.x.x

Annie-

Ignore it. I'll talk to James tonight.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily~

K.

~A

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry I didn't get to their date! It just felt like a good place to end this, y'know? Also, did you like the note passing? Here's their "handwriting" so you can tell them apart:_

Sirius (Padfoot/Black)

**James (Prongs/Potter)**

_Remus (Moony/Lupin)_

Annabelle Silver

_**Next: **__Lily__ gets primped by __Annabelle__ and __Ivy__, __Lily's__ date with__ James__, some more fluff._

_Please, read, favorite, follow and review! I love you guys!_


	7. Chapter VII

_**A/N:**__ Ok, new chapter. I __**promise**__ we'll get to Lily and James' date in this one. By the way, in response to the request to the pics of the charries on my profile: I'll work on it. I'm glad to have feedback!_

_**Previously:**__Lily__ remembers seeing something "unusual" that night with __'Dromeda__. __The Marauders__ (minus __Peter__) know this, are relieved, but __Lily __**did**__ promise to discuss it more when __Ivy__ and __Annabelle__ primp her for her date. Maybe they'll listen in…? _

_**A Note:**__ -This- is a –strikethrough-, as in something's crossed out…_

_**Another Note:**__ This comes up in this chapter – football in England is soccer in the US._

**_Last Note (I__ Promise!)__: _**_I need a beta! Please, if you can be one, tell me!_

**_Summary:_**_J__ames Potter. Lily Evans. And it's always easier to write your feelings than say them._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters, excepting __Ivy Delafleur__, __Annabelle Silver__, __Marie Clearwater__, and __Caroline Woolestock__. The others belong to Ms. Rowling._

_**Regarding Years & Houses:**__ I realize that there may be some confusion regarding the years and houses of each character. So here they are:_

_Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett__: Gryffindor 6th years_

_James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Annabelle Silver, Caroline Woolestock__: Gryffindor 5__th__ years_

_Remus Lupin, Lily Evans__: Gryffindor 5__th__ years, Prefects_

_Ivy Delafleur__: Ravenclaw 7__th__ year, Head Girl_

_Marie Clearwater__: Ravenclaw 5__th__ year, Prefect_

_Severus Snape__: Slytherin 5__th__ year_

_Andromeda Black__: Was Slytherin Prefect and Head Girl, two years out of Hogwarts (so 19-20 years old)_

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Hey.

Thanks for the firewhiskey. You're the best.

"The Marauders" (Merlin, what a stupid name!) keep pestering us about some animals that we apparently saw last night. You know anything about it?

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Yeah, I saw a stag, a wolf, a rat and a dog. Why?

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

That's what they were asking about. I'll talk to James.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

It's 'James' now? Since when did it change from 'Potter?'

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Since -Sev- Snape called me a mudblood and James and I started dating.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lily-

Daaamnn you've been busy! Why didn't you tell me this?

○Andromeda○

PS: Congrats on snagging Potter! I bet Woolestock is jealous.

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Um, maybe because I was focused on getting drunk? Yeah, that might be it.

And yeah, she was, it was kinda mean, but screw her.

{Lily}

PS: Gotta go get ready for my date…bye!

x.x.x

Lily-

Have fun…wink wink. Tell me how it goes, 'cause I know you'll tell Ivy and Annabelle.

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

_[A Dictating Quill writing on a slip of parchment in the 5__th__ year girls' dorms]_

x.x.x

Ow!

**Sorry, didn't mean to!**

_Hey, do you want the black eyeshadow or the gray?_

**Don't do any, but give her cat-eyes with the eyeliner. We're going for innocent, but sexy.**

_Great. Thanks._

Y'know, I love how you guys talk about me like I'm not here…

_**[Laughs]**_

**Lils, I'm sorry – we just –**

_You're just –_

I know, I don't understand all this…girly…stuff.

_Ivy? _

**Hmm?**

_Red lipstick, red lip gloss or pink lipstick?_

**Red lipstick. It'll stay on better and it looks better with her eyes, freckles and hair. How should I do her hair?**

_Something simple…a hair bow?_

What the hell's a _hair bow_?

**Good idea, Annie! Lil, it's a bow made out of hair...obviously.**

[Snorts] Thanks, that's so helpful.

**I know, right!**

_Okay, I'm done, you like?_

**What do you think, Lily?**

…I look…

**Beautiful?**

_Sexy?_

Yeah, um…wow. Thanks guys.

**Now look at what you're wearing!**

_Don't you love it?_

…It looks…a little daring…VERY sexy…I like it. I think it's just what I need.

'_Kay. Go put it on!_

…

**Merlin's pants, you look hot!**

_It's 8. Now go out there and knock his pants off (you know you wanna…)_

**Have fun!**

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Oh. My. God.

(Excuse the muggle side of me coming out)

But…wow.

Just…wow.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Lil-

I'm assuming from your letter you're either a) mad as fuck or b) ecstatic.

I'm gonna go with b.

Gimme a play-by-play, like in those muggle sports (football, is it?)

○Andromeda○

x.x.x

'Dromeda-

Yeah. Football.

So here it is.

So, James met me on the fifth floor corrider, and then after pacing back and forth a room appeared and it was like those fancy five-star restaurants you see in muggle London. It was a table set for two with candles (CANDLES!) and there was violin music playing…hell, it was like a twelve-year-old's dream date.

And he pulled out my chair and served me (and I know it's sexist, but whatever) and he held my hand and said I looked pretty and yeah…

And I don't want to seem cliché but it was like…nice. I needed it.

{Lily}

x.x.x

Padfoot-

SHE LIKED IT! Thank you sooooooo much for the candles suggestion! She did say it was like a twelve-year-old's dream date, but…y'know, in a good way (I think).

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

What can I say? I'm a charmer with the ladies.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Too right you are a charmer – you confund them.

Or sleep with them.

Usually both.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Either way, I get what I want.

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

You're such a man-whore.

Why do I put up with it?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Because you love me?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No…that can't be it.

I think it's because you make me look better. You're so un-hot…

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Speaking of un-hot, have you looked in the mirror recently?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

No, I try not to, because you're usually next to me.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Thanks. I know I make you look bad.

By the way, did you get the paper that we had the dictating quill writing on outside the girls' room?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Yeah, I did. Nothing new. Just gossip.

[Prongs]

x.x.x

Prongs-

Has she written to my dear cousin Andromeda?

●Padfoot●

x.x.x

Padfoot-

Shit. Has she?

[Prongs]

x.x.x

James-

Two questions…

Erm…well, there's this girl I like. How do I get her to like me? She's really smart, and fun, and pretty, but I'm just not her type! She goes for people like Frank Longbottom…I don't stand a chance…

Second…um, what's going on with the spying on Lily and her friends? What's all that about?

Please, help me!

.wormtail

x.x.x

_**A/N:**__ Well, here you go. I __**might**__ update again tomorrow, but I think I will focus on updating my Scorpius/Lily and Harry/Ginny stories. Or fixing them (which they need…). So yeah, I'm gonna go now...I hope you liked this chapter, please r&r!_

_**Next:**__James__ gets in trouble with __Lily__, __Peter__ likes a girl, and why __**are**__ the Marauders 'spying' on the girls?_

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


End file.
